Walk With Me
by Believe ln Style
Summary: A blinding light struck as the vision took over, “No! Please… Stop!” and with that, the world seemed fade away into the distance…
1. Preface

_Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own anything in this story except for my own ideas/plotline and I sincerely apologize if my story is similar to yours/someone else's.

* * *

_

_Preface_ -

_If I left… who would follow me?_

_If I cried… who would be there be there to comfort me?_

_If I changed all my rights to wrongs… who would still be standing beside me, holding me until the world's end?_

_Who is left to love me when I've been thrown away like this, abandoned, broken inside?_

_Who can fix me…?_


	2. Slowly Ascending

_Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own anything in this story except for my own ideas/plotline and I sincerely apologize if my story is similar to yours/someone else's.

* * *

_

Chapter 1 –

It was cold; it was cold every morning I woke up. I opened my eyes and stared out into the hazy abyss – the sky showed me it was still dawn.

Sliding off the dew speckled bench, I stretched and took in my surroundings – no one was here yet, I was unaccompanied in my halcyon retreat. Perhaps that was what brought this tranquility.

I picked up my musty backpack that held all my life possessions, and sent off into the unknown world before me.

**

* * *

A/N: If anyone is actually reading this... I hope you can kindly leave a review to tell me how the story is going so far. I do realize how short the chapters are, and that is because I don't wish to update any long content that I'm not sure if others will read. **

** - Many thanks, Sharon**


	3. They're Still Haunting Me

_Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own anything in this story except for my own ideas/plotline and I sincerely apologize if my story is similar to yours/someone else's.

* * *

_

_  
Chapter 2__ -  
_

_"I remember…" _

When I was younger, we all dreamed to be this carefree – no responsibilities, no one telling us where to go, what to do… we all wanted to have a life adventure like Tom Sawyer.  
Yet, I watched everyone acquire new dreams, new hopes, and live them out. It was like a picture-perfect slideshow passing right before me; I was the only one staying there, unmoving from the same spot my parents had left me in many years ago. I was the only one who got to live out the childhood dream, except, I didn't have friends like Tom Sawyer, I was alone in this world. I was alone since the moment my family decided to walk out on me…

"_She's such a freak" … "I can't believe you gave birth to this type of child!" … "No one cares about you OR your stupid visions, SO SCRAM"…_

But I had foreseen all these tragedies; I was informed. What I had failed to deliver was the purpose I believe God sent me out to give; I had failed to warn my family of the oncoming danger. I hadn't told them about their death, of their horrific accident that was to happen weeks after they'd left me.

But did it matter though? Who were they to me? Were they even considered _family_? Perhaps we were nothing more than blood related… _strangers_.

_5 years ago -  
_

"_That one winter night…"  
_  
"Mom... Don't leave me! DON'T LEAVE!"

I hurried out the door to follow my departing mother. Her only answer being a simple hand flick backwards, letting loose a rectangular envelope which fluttered loosely towards the snow-littered ground. I ran to pick up the envelope. Only slightly damp, I quickly ripped it open to find a check for $100,000 and a general warranty deed – all addressed to me. I looked up, allowing my gaze to follow the already fading trail of tire marks, and I stood silently as I watched my family vanish into the distance.

Letting my head drop once more, I attempted to stuff the contents of the envelope back in when one last piece of paper slipped out. It read, _"Just so you don't starve"_, printed in my mother's neat handwriting.  
I let out a bitter smile, which soon developed into cynical laughter and brought on my tears; first only slowly trickling down my frost bitten cheeks, but as time passed they seemed to come faster, and faster.  
They wouldn't stop… they _couldn't _stop.

I dropped down onto my knees in defeat and fell backwards into the snow as I watched the beautiful snowflakes cascade around me, joining me in my wintery sorrow.

"_Why does it hurt so much even though I lost something I've never truly had?"_

"_Why do I feel my heart shattering…?"_


End file.
